


Thank You

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Racetrack and Spot share a moment after the Strike has ended.





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Once Upon A Time

Racetrack broke away from the celebration, pushing past Jack and David and making his way over to where Spot stood leaning against the wall and watching the party.

“Thank you.” Race said, coming to a stop in front of the King of Brooklyn.

“Well,” Spot smirked in return, “perhaps gratitude is in order.”

“Yeah,” Racer nodded, a grin slowly spreading across his face, “that’s what the ‘thank you’ was for.”

“Hmm,” Spot hummed, licking his lips, “is that all my help with your little strike is worth to you?”

“Please,” Race scoffed, “you couldn’t handle it.”

Spot pushed himself off the wall and into Race’s space, “Perhaps you’re the one who couldn’t handle it.”

Racer paused for a moment before he grabbed the back of Spot’s head and pulled him into a searing kiss. Spot was quick to responded, grabbing the Italian boy’s hips tightly and pulling him flush against him.

All too soon for Spot’s liking, Race pulled back and out of his grip, shooting as smirk back at Spot as he made his way back into the fray, leaving Spot staring after him.


End file.
